Monsters Lit By Moonlight
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO] Primeiro, ele achou ser um cachorro. Um cachorro cinzento e enorme que sorria para ele. Aí soube que nunca tinha visto um cachorro daquele tamanho e decidiu que era um lobo.


Monsters Lit By Moonlight

**Por MarauderLover7**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A autora, MarauderLover7, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Sumário: **[TRADUÇÃO]Primeiro, ele achou ser um cachorro. Um cachorro cinzento e enorme que sorria para ele. Aí soube que nunca tinha visto um cachorro daquele tamanho e decidiu que era um lobo.

**Aviso:** Essa fic acontece dentro do universo da série Innocent, mas não é necessário ler a série para entender a história.

Como sempre, nomes dos personagens foram mantidos no original. Qualquer dúvida, só perguntar.

Espero que gostem da fic tanto quanto eu gostei e, como sempre: comentem! É apenas pelos comentários que posso saber se estão gostando e se a qualidade da tradução está satisfatória. :)

Boa leitura!

**Capítulo Único**

— Papai! — gritou Remus, pendurando-se nas pernas do pai. Quando o papai voltava do trabalho, era o momento favorito de Remus. Achava que era o momento favorito da mamãe também, porque ela sempre abria um sorriso enorme e dava um beijo nele.

O papai riu e tirou Remus do chão. Remus guinchou e balançou os braços. Quando a mamãe voltou do quarto, ela riu deles e beijou o papai. O papai tirou as vestes e as pendurou no cabideiro – a mamãe brigaria com ele se não pendurasse – e voltou-se para Remus.

— Como foi seu dia, meu amor? — perguntou a mamãe para o papai. Remus ouviu. Achou a conversa da mamãe e do papai tediosa, mas Corvinais eram espertos, então ele tinha que achar interessante, porque ele tinha descoberto que ia para a Corvinal.

— Greyback me visitou de novo — falou o papai. A mamãe ofegou. — Ele queria que eu apresentasse uma nova lei.

— Ah, John, você não apresentou! — disse a mamãe, levando as mãos à boca.

— É claro que não — respondeu o papai, cansado.

— O que ele queria?

— Que todos os lobisomens menores de idade tivessem suas guardas transferidas para ele — falou o papai, bravo. — É uma besteira completa. — Remus assentiu, mas não entendia de verdade.

— Ele ficou bravo? — perguntou a mamãe, parecendo assustada.

— Não mais que o normal, acho — falou o papai. _Ele_ não parecia assustado. — Ele fez as ameaças de sempre e foi embora.

— Por que ele não te deixa em paz? — perguntou a mamãe, chateada.

— Elaine, está tudo em — falou o papai, dando tapinhas na mão dela. — Se ele visitar de novo, vou pedir para os Aurores darem um jeito nele.

— Bom. Não quero que ele se aproxime de você.

— Eu também não — concordou o papai, sorrindo. — Como foi seu dia, garoto?

— Bom — respondeu Remus, quase explodindo de animação; esperava que o papai perguntasse. — Eu vou... eu vou pra... pra Corvinal — contou, feliz.

— E por que, Rem? — perguntou a mamãe. Ela também não sabia, porque ele ainda não contara para ela.

— Livros! — exclamou Remus. — Todo mundo sabe que as pessoas da Corvinal gostam de livros!

— Eu gosto de livros — falou a mamãe. — E eu fui para a Lufa-Lufa.

— Bem, eu gosto _mais_ de livros — falou Remus. E isso encerrou o assunto; a mamãe sorriu, e o papai riu. E por ter ganhado a discussão, Remus sabia ainda mais que iria para a Corvinal. — Ah! E, papai, eu li... eu li... O Bardo e o Beedle...

— Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo — corrigiu a mamãe.

Remus assentiu, firme.

— Os Contos de... de Beedle, o Bardo... — Ele olhou para a mãe, que assentiu. — Sozinho!

— Sozinho? — perguntou o papai.

— Sim! — guinchou Remus. — Vem ver! Vem ver! — Segurou a mão do papai e o puxou até a poltrona ao lado da janela, mas o livro não estava lá. Aí lembrou que tinha lido embaixo da árvore do fundo do jardim, então puxou o papai em direção à porta da frente.

— Aonde estamos indo? — perguntou o papai enquanto Remus brigava com a porta e finalmente a abria.

— Até a... a árvore... a árvore de leitura! — contou Remus, levando-o para a noite escura.

— Mas eu preciso me trocar — falou o papai, gentilmente se soltando de Remus. — Por que não vai buscar o livro, traz aqui pra dentro e me mostra?

— Está escuro lá fora — choramingou Remus. — Não posso ir sozinho!

O papai sorriu e sacou a varinha.

— _Lumos_ — disse ele. A varinha se acendeu. — Agora, não é um brinquedo.

— Eu sei — falou Remus, solene. A mamãe e o papai tinham lhe dito isso no ano anterior, quando tentara fazer a coruja falar e acabara pondo fogo na cozinha.

— Quero que tome cuidado, está bem? — falou o papai. — Nada de querer usar feitiços, mas pode usar para iluminar. — Ele a entregou a Remus, que a segurou gentilmente com as duas mãos. Remus a olhou e fez um som de explosão com a boca, apontando a varinha para o sofá. Um zumbido se fez notar, e Remus acenou a varinha em um círculo.

— Remus — falou a mamãe, em tom de aviso.

Remus apertou a varinha contra o peito, temeroso que eles a pegassem de volta.

— Desculpa, mamãe.

— Vá buscar o livro — falou o papai, cutucando-o de leve. — Ou não vou acreditar que você leu sozinho... — Remus ofegou, horrorizado, e saiu correndo pela porta com a varinha do papai.

Estava escuro, mas a varinha do papai iluminava o bastante para que Remus conseguisse ver aonde estava indo, e a lua estava no céu, enorme e redonda, então ela também ajudava. Remus seguiu o caminho de pedra até o fundo do jardim, até a cerca, e pegou o livro. A capa estava coberta por orvalho. A mamãe sempre tinha lhe dito para cuidar de seus livros, mas ele o deixara lá fora por acidente, então achava que ela não ficaria tão brava assim.

A brisa soprou suavemente, bagunçando o cabelo de Remus como o papai bagunçava, e as folhas das árvores murmuraram. O portão rangeu, também. Remus colocou o livro sob o braço e voltou a erguer a varinha do papai, para que conseguisse ver aonde estava indo. O portão voltou a ranger, mas, dessa vez, o vento não soprara. Remus franziu o cenho e olhou para trás. Algo grande se movia.

Primeiro, ele achou ser um cachorro. Um cachorro cinzento e enorme que sorria para ele. Aí soube que nunca tinha visto um cachorro daquele tamanho e decidiu que era um lobo; ele, a mamãe e o papai moravam perto da floresta Hurtwood e os animais selvagens perambulavam pelo jardim o tempo todo; uma família de cervos tinha ido comer a grama enquanto Remus lia naquela tarde.

— Xô — disse, balançando a varinha do papai. A luz fez os olhos do animal brilharem. — Vai, xô! — O lobo deu um passo para frente. Remus o achou diferente dos outros lobos que já tinha visto. Era maior, mas ele só tinha quatro anos, então tudo parecia enorme, e a cauda e o focinho também eram diferentes. O lobo rosnou. — Eu disse xô — falou, colocando as mãos no quadril como a mamãe colocava quando estava irritada. O lobo soltou um som estranho, como se risse dele. Sorriu. — Você é engraçado — falou para o lobo. — Mas tem que ir embora mesmo assim. — O lobo soltou aquele som risonho de novo e, aí, antes que Remus pudesse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa, ele deu o bote.

Ele gritou e caiu, e o lobo passou voando por cima de si. O livro caiu de suas mãos e ele derrubou a varinha do papai, também. A luz se apagou e Remus não conseguiu ver mais nada, mas conseguia ouvir o rosnado. Nunca tinha sentido medo antes, mas sentia naquele momento. _Fique longe_, desejou, _por favor!_ Houve um brilho e um grito, como se o lobo tivesse se machucado. Imaginou se tinha sido ele.

Um momento depois, não se importava, porque era ele que estava machucado. Ele tinha se machucado com uma farpa naquela manhã e a sensação era a mesma, mas pior, porque era na sua perna inteira, não só em um único lugar. Ela estava quente, pegajosa e molhada, como o livro. Doía mais do que qualquer coisa que já tivesse sentido, mas Remus não conseguia nem chorar.

Aí uma luz se acendeu, mais forte do que a lua e vinha da casa.

— Remus! — gritou a mamãe. — Não!

— Elaine! — berrou o papai.

O lobo voltou a soltar aquela risada – Remus não achava mais engraçado –, mas aí ele não estava mais em cima de Remus, que não conseguia mais sentir seu hálito horrível.

— Remus?! — Era o papai, mas Remus não conseguia vê-lo. — Remus, consegue me ouvir?

— Cansado — contou Remus, fraco. — Eu tô morrendo?

A mamãe explodiu em lágrimas. Ele também não conseguia vê-la.

— Não — falou o papai. — Não, não, não. Você só está em choque. Você vai ficar bem, você...

Sentiu as mãos do papai em seus ombros, erguendo-o, e aí choramingou, porque sua perna doía. Tentou abrir os olhos para ver aonde estavam indo, mas quando os abriu, não conseguia ver a mamãe e o papai.

Só conseguia ver a lua.


End file.
